The Deadly Odd Parents
by ElectraCute
Summary: According to Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Voldemort had a daughter. Fascinated by the ridiculousness of this notion, my friend and I produced this work of art. We tried to be funny, and we hope you'll laugh. I mean, it can't be a worse fanfiction than the play.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:  
Not too long ago, we were discussing the plot of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, especially the fact that (spoiler alert!) Voldemort had a daughter. With Bellatrix Lestrange. One of us didn't know that and nearly vomited because, well, it's disgusting. And also absurd. After talking about it for a while, we realized it was hilarious. The story is practically begging to be ridiculed. So why not write a satirical fanfiction about how little Delphi came into this world and affected the lives of those around her? Who doesn't want to read about Bellatrix changing diapers or Voldemort going to battle with a baby carrier strapped on his chest? However, we have neither read the Cursed Child nor do we intend to; we know that our story doesn't follow the story in the play and honestly, we couldn't care less. We just got the inspiration from the ridiculous and disturbing notion that Voldemort had sex. Please enjoy, rate and review 😉_

Plato Parsons reluctantly walked to the enormous iron gate. He pulled up his sleeve and traced the intricate design on his right forearm. He shivered as he recalled the initiation ceremony - the excruciating pain as the dark mark was being carved into his flesh. Trembling, he lifted his arm and pointed the mark towards the gate. The heavy creak of the iron dragging on pebble startled him as it opened before his thrilled eyes. He quickened his pace and headed to the main entrance, trying to hide from the lashing rain and the blinding lightning. The gigantic castle grew taller as he approached. Fear and excitement were fighting in his heart; finally, he was going to meet him.

He had hoped that this moment would have come earlier; however, the Dark Lord had not been present in his initiation ceremony. Back when his followers were fewer, he was always the one to carve the dark mark on their forearm; but as the Death Eaters grew in number, he was unable to be there at all times. "He has more urgent duties to attend to" the blond haired man who gave him the mark had informed him when he frowned with disappointment. Little did he know back then that he would be visiting that man's residence to present himself before Lord Voldemort. The tales he had heard about his accomplishments would finally be incarnated into a living, breathing person. If, of course, you could possibly suggest that the Dark Lord resembled a person in any way.

The entrance door opened for him and he found himself in a massive hall which was, however, deserted. He looked around anxiously, trying to figure out where he was meant to go. Luckily, an indistinct chatter echoed from somewhere on his right. He followed the voices down a gloomy corridor and eventually arrived to his destination. The room was probably a dining hall, with the elongated mahogany table in the middle, the two chandeliers hanging ominously from the ceiling and the flames roaring in the fireplace. Around the table were seated the selected few who were to participate in the next Death Eater mission - an attack to the very heart of muggle London.

He observed them in silence as they turned their eyes towards him; he recognized his old classmate, Severus Snape, sitting on the left side of the table. On the right, he saw the blond haired man again; he now knew that his name was Lucius Malfoy. On his left, he noticed a teenage girl with platinum locks, the very same shade as Lucius'. "She must be Narcissa Black, his fiancee" he assumed. On his right there was another young girl, a little older than the previous one. Her untamed raven curls and the menacing look on her face took him aback.

And right next to her, on the narrow end of the table, sat Lord Voldemort himself. He was as imposing as Plato had imagined; inside his blood red eyes, which created a stark contrast against his pale skin, one could read all kinds of horrors, nightmares that cannot even be reached through one's imagination.

Suddenly, an unexpected sound resonated in the silent hall; if he didn't know better, he would assume it was a baby's cry. Just as he tried to locate the source of the sound, he noticed the raven haired girl reaching for something. He followed her movement with his eyes and, to his great astonishment, he saw her pick up a creature from the Dark Lord's lap. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him but…

"IS THAT A BABY?" he uttered before he could contain himself.

Severus Snape turned his head and gave him an alarmed warning look, just as Lord Voldemort rose and directed his attention towards Plato.

"Is there a problem, young man?" he asked gently, a slight threat underlying in his tone.

"Absolutely not, my Lord. But if you don't mind me asking, what is a baby doing here?"

The girl, who was now holding the baby, bared her teeth and growled at him.

"Easy, Bella" muttered Voldemort as he lay an arm on her shoulder, restraining her. "I will deal with this fool myself."

He looked around the table, staring momentarily at each face that met his gaze.

"Who of you will be so kind as to inform our guest about the significance of the infant that so greatly surprised him?"

The girl who had growled at him - he understood now that she was no other than Bellatrix Lestrange - tightened her embrace on the child and kissed its forehead protectively, all while staring at him in fiery anger. Unintentionally, he backed away a few steps.

Severus Snape decided to take the initiative and answer the question.

"Parsons, isn't it?" he asked. Before Plato had a chance to respond, Snape continued. "Well, Parsons, the infant to whom you directed your attention is the new heir. She is the offspring of our Lord and the importance of her presence is of no question."

Plato was certain that he was losing his mind. Had he really just witnessed the terrifying Dark Lord with a baby on his lap? He quickly smothered a chuckle with the back of his hand.

"What was that?"

The red eyes were now fixed on him.

"YOU CONTINUE TO DOUBT THE IMPORTANCE OF MY DAUGHTER? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Before he could even react, he was thrown to the ground. He winced at the pain that came with the collision. He tried to get up, but he never did. Suddenly, he was in the air. A split second of clarity came, and he then knew what to expect.

Then the spell hit him.

He felt like his whole body was burning, burning from the inside out, like every one of his bones and muscles was revolting against him. A horrid scream filled the air, and it was coming from him. He fervently wished that he were dead, unconscious, anything, if only this could be over. His vision blacked out, his consciousness was withering away.

The last thing he thought of was: "Seriously? A fucking baby?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all so much for your response! We almost hit 100 views on the first chapter! Here's a new one - a little flashback to how it all began. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!_

Indeed, Plato. A fucking baby. For as our poor friend so violently discovered, Lord Voldemort had fathered a daughter; her name was Delphini (although he often affectionately referred to her as Delphi). Do not ask how this name came to fruition; nobody knows what went on in that fucked up head of his. What is known, however, is the story of how she was born.

It was common knowledge among the ranks of the Death Eaters that the Dark Lord's most loyal and devoted follower was Bellatrix Lestrange. One could even say that her emotions for him surpassed loyalty and devotion and reached an almost inappropriate level (wink, wink). Despite the fact that she was married to Rodolphus Lestrange, nobody thought much of it; not even Rodolphus himself. He was assured knowing that their leader would never be able to return her feelings; besides, it was enough for him to share her bloodlust and her sadistic tendencies towards muggles and mudbloods. They would often go on missions together, making an invincible team, torturing and murdering their targets most effectively. After all, it's the little things you do together that make marriage a joy.

However, Bellatrix was clearly prodigious at dark magic; she was only nineteen when Lord Voldemort decided that he would have to exploit her talent if he wanted more chances to win the war. And therefore, he began to train her privately; for there were spells and curses that only a witch of her ability would be able to produce, and her developed skills could prove vital in the battlefield.

That was all the encouragement she needed. She gradually started to earn his favor; he didn't only value her as a soldier anymore, but also as a consultant. Bellatrix was intelligent, effective, determined, and blindly dedicated to their cause and to him. Many gossiped that Madame Lestrange was somewhat mentally disturbed; but he believed she was a genius.

He would never have come up with the idea on his own; why would he need an offspring when he was going to live forever? But it was Bellatrix who opened up his eyes.

"How can you forget what you taught me, my lord? No plan is without a flaw. We should never be so foolish as to believe that our strategies will forever be successful; isn't that why we always prepare a second plan?"

"What do you want to say, Bellatrix? Speak clearly. You know better than to be afraid of me."

"My lord, I can see how anxious the Horcruxes make you. You always wonder if you have truly secured eternal life, if all of your hard work to create them is paying off. Wouldn't you feel more at ease if there was an alternative option, another way to continue the legacy?"

"What do you propose then?"

"A child, my lord. You must produce an heir."

He had never quite pictured himself as a father; anything but that. But Bellatrix was right; the issue of his immortality did trouble him, and having an heir would help him relax and focus on more urgent issues. But how? He couldn't just wave his wand and produce a child. The process was much more demanding and, of course, there was a crucial aspect to be decided; who was worthy of carrying his heir?

"I can see that I have startled you, my lord. Forgive me. I only wanted to help you."

"No, Bella, do not apologize. You're right, I need to have options. I appreciate your interest in me and I will accept all the help you can offer in this matter."

Bellatrix bowed down and nodded understandingly. She had been chosen for a new mission, completely different from the ones she was used to. But she was more than willing to accomplish it.


	3. Chapter 3

It would be not only inappropriate, but also deeply unpleasant to provide a description of their efforts towards this new goal. Such things can be upsetting, especially to younger readers. Or to younger listeners, in this case. We are speaking of Narcissa Black, Bellatrix's younger sister.

"I don't wanna hear it."

"And then when he…"

"Bella, I'm serious."

"I'm almost finished Cissy! Come on!"

"I am literally about to vomit. Shut up."

"I didn't even tell you about that thing he did…"

"Bella, stop! I can't bear to hear another thing he did to you! Can't you see it disgusts me? You, sleeping with…"

Bellatrix's eyes darkened.

"Is there anything wrong with who I'm sleeping with?"

Narcissa looked away.

"Is there anything you'd like to say about him, Cissy?"

"Bella, come on. He is decades older than you. You could be his daughter."

"He is our lord, Narcissa. He is my lord. If he wants me, he can have me. I offer myself to him, he can use me any way he wants; as a soldier, as a consultant, as a lover."

"Bella, you know you're lying. You know you want this more than him. You… you enjoy it!"

"That's not it. All I did was point out the importance of him having an heir. A child with a pureblood mother, a child who could continue his legacy… you know… in case something goes wrong."

"And you're very meticulous at trying to breed him an heir. Very willing. Bellatrix, who are you trying to fool? If you didn't enjoy it, would you be sitting here all these hours, telling me about your nights together?"

Bellatrix giggled.

"Well, alright. I admit it. I can't say it doesn't excite me to know that the most powerful dark wizard in the world spends his nights inside my…"

"BELLA!"

"My arms, Cissy! What is your problem?"

Narcissa sighed.

"Do Mother and Father know about this?"

"Not yet… I will only tell them if we succeed. What's the point in upsetting them if there is no heir to speak of?"

"Does Rodolphus know?"

Bellatrix giggled again.

"What?"

"Rodolphus has been personally ordered by the Dark Lord himself to stay away from me. He isn't even allowed to touch me. Imagine if I conceived his baby instead."

"You're kidding!"

"I'm afraid not. But the truth is, there's no need to worry. Rodolphus can't have children anyway."

"He can't?"

"No, he confessed it to me. They've all been hiding it because they knew they wouldn't be able to find him a wife. And then he made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone… He just wanted to reassure me that I wouldn't conceive his child even if we did sleep together."

"So what did you do?"

"Him. Of course."

"Bella!"

"What? Now you don't want me to sleep with my husband?"

"Do you have a schedule or something?"

"Yes, Rodolphus on weekdays and my Lord in the weekends."

"I was joking!"

"I wasn't."

"That's insane, Bella. And to think that Lucius and I have only kissed."

"You're too young, love."

"I am not!"

"You are. I can't even understand why Lucius is allowed to take you on missions with him. Just wait until you graduate. Then you'll get married and then… Well, you know."

"You don't seem to consider marriage as an important factor in this issue!"

"Narcissa! Stop this! This isn't just an affair, this is about continuing the legacy!"

"Whatever, just save me the details, okay?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, as if she had just been met with the most absurd request in the world.

"So what if you do conceive? What comes next? Will you raise the child?"

"I want to. He promised me I would."

"But how? With Rodolphus?"

"I don't think so. I mean, Rodolphus is a devout Death Eater and everything, but I don't think my Lord will want him raising our child."

"Are you listening to yourself? 'my Lord', 'our child'... Wow, Bella, it's gone to your head."

"Maybe we could stay here, in Malfoy Manor."

"We?"

"My child and I. And maybe he'd like to come and spend time with him."

"Who would like to spend time with whom?"

"The Dark Lord. With our son."

"Bella, you aren't even pregnant yet. How do you know it will be a son?"

"It has to be. It must be."

"What if it's a daughter? A pretty little girl, with your beautiful hair… Come on, don't get so upset. I was just speculating."

"I will breed him a son. Understood?"

"Okay, okay…"

But at that point their father walked in and took Narcissa with him - the girl was going to graduate Hogwarts soon and her family was preparing her wedding to Lucius Malfoy; they seemed like a perfect match. The only person opposing this marriage was her mother; but when asked to explain why, she was unable to provide a reasonable answer.

"Perhaps she simply doesn't like him" Narcissa tried to guess once while discussing it with her sister. "But how is that possible? He's good and kind and oh, so handsome! Have you seen his hair?"

"We were classmates, Cissy, of course I've seen his hair. The exact same shade as yours." Bellatrix seemed skeptical, but Narcissa didn't notice.

"And his eyes! Blue like ice!"

"Right, Cissy. Just like yours."

But she decided to keep those thoughts to herself. And so Narcissa and Lucius got married, and when the father of the bride urged the newlyweds to grant him a grandchild soon, his wife choked on her drink.


	4. Chapter 4

"Forgive me, my darling, but I simply cannot comprehend it."

Narcissa sighed.

"He wants us to let her stay here until further notice."

"It isn't that part that troubles me; I don't understand the reason behind it. She has a home and a husband of her own and I think the Lestrange Manor is an excellent place for the birth and upbringing of her child."

"It seems that the Dark Lord doesn't agree; Bella says that he doesn't want his baby raised in the Lestrange household. He wants to be actively involved in the child's upbringing and Rodolphus's presence could compromise his status as a father figure."

Lucius threw his head back in exasperation and gently massaged his temples with his thumbs.

"Narcissa, my dear, I am absolutely positive that your sister made up this entire story herself."

"It's that ridiculous, isn't it?"

"It's by far the most ridiculous thing I've heard in my life."

"I know, I know. But this doesn't change the Dark Lord's demand: Bellatrix will stay with us. I think he might be doing this for protection."

"One has to think of protection before impregnating a married woman, not afterwards."

"That's not funny, Lucius. Besides, I told you it was all intentional."

"It was a good joke though. I can't believe you didn't like it."

"You have a terrible sense of humor."

"You just can't appreciate it."

He flipped his hair dramatically. Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"This is beyond the point. As I said, I think he wants to protect her. In case the rumor that Bellatrix is carrying his heir spreads around."

"Indeed, that makes perfect sense. It is the least obvious place to hide your unborn illegitimate child."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

"No, really, I think it's a great idea. No one will suspect Bellatrix is staying with her sister – only a genius could figure out such a… riddle."

"Was… was that a pun?"

"Probably."

"Lucius, will you stop making bad jokes? You're not helping."

"It is merely my coping mechanism!"

"Will you help me or not? We have to make some arrangements! Where will she sleep? Where will she put all her belongings? What about the baby?"

"What about it?"

"Where will the baby sleep?"

"Will she still be here after she has the baby?"

"I don't know, maybe! We have to make sure we're prepared!"

They went around the house to inspect some of the empty guest rooms.

"I like this one. It's spacious - we could have a little baby crib over there, don't you think?"

"Uhm… Yeah. Sure."

"And it's in the west wing so it won't be too bright in the mornings. Bellatrix isn't so fond of the sun. It makes her... aggressive."

Lucius looked stressed.

"Okay. Aggressive. I'm glad you shared this piece of information. It doesn't upset me at all."

"I mean, you know, irritable. Moody."

"Oh, don't worry, darling. Your sister and I were classmates. I know what an 'aggressive' Bellatrix looks like."

He shivered.

"Lucius, relax. Living with Bellatrix isn't the easiest, but we'll manage. After all, she loves me and cares about me. And she might be a little peculiar, but she's still my sister. And I love her too."

"A little peculiar? We are talking about the woman who consensually had sex with…"

"Can you please not remind me of that? She used to share all the gory details with me. I still have nightmares about it."

"Gory details, huh? I'm intrigued."

"No, you aren't. You really aren't. I've been trying to get those images out of my head forever."

"I'm just saying, he might have some interesting techniques. In these matters, one can always benefit from different sources. I'm interested; anything we should try?"

"What… what are you talking about?"

"You know; foreplay, positions… What are the Dark Lord's dark secrets?"

"Lucius! That's disgusting!"

"What's his approach towards oral sex? Does he receive it? Does he give it?"

"I really wish I didn't know the answer to that."

"Tell me!"

"Uhm… yes. And… yes."

"Wow. I didn't think he'd give it. You learn something new every day! And, well, does he have any kinks? He seems to be the kinky type."

"I will not continue this conversation."

"That's too bad. It was getting adventurous."

After they had ordered their brand new house elf, Dobby, to clean up the chamber and prepare it, they sat together in the living room. Lucius went over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself some firewhiskey.

"You know what's so great about the Black sisters?" he said as he took a sip of his drink.

"What?"

"You can marry one and get another one for free. And the second comes with a bonus feature: a baby!"

She giggled.

"Alright, I'll give you that one. But I have to warn you; that bonus feature could apply to both of them."

"What… what do you mean?"

"Look, I'm not sure yet but it's very likely. I should see a doctor, of course. But I think I'm also pregnant."

His jaw dropped.

"Why haven't you told me?"

"Because I'm not sure yet… But I think it's true."

Lucius lifted her in his arms and kissed her. She laughed.

"You know this isn't how you handle a pregnant woman" she informed him.

"Oh, please give me all the advice you have on that topic. Looks like I'll have to handle two of them."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you, you handsome idiot."

He smiled.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius rubbed his eyes, trying to keep them open.

"No, my lord."

"Go ahead then. Demonstrate the curse for us."

He pointed his wand at the human practice target - a muggle captured in their last raid. His hand was trembling.

He took a deep breath in and flicked his wrist. Nothing happened.

"We don't have all day here. Sit down, Lucius" the Dark Lord ordered him with an exasperated glance. "I'll do it."

Lucius sat down next to Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Hey, Luce… What happened there?"

"I'm just out of focus."  
"Out of focus? Your eyes are red, you've got black circles. When was the last time you slept properly?"

"I don't know… Five days ago?"  
Rodolphus placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Are you having a tough time handling my wife?"

"More than you know."

"How is she?"

"Bellatrix? Oh, she's very well. Certainly better than me."

"I'd like to stop by and see her… Do you think he'd mind?"

"Honestly? I don't care. I'm on the verge of a breakdown."

"How about _your_ wife?"

"That's the fun part - my wife is just as pregnant. I think I won't be sane enough to raise my child by the time it's born."

"Bellatrix isn't letting that stop her."

They laughed.

"Hey, Rodolphus… How can you be so laid back about it?"

"About what?"  
"This… situation. She's your wife!"

"Officially, yes. But we have a free thing. Neither of us has been faithful so far, with mutual agreement. So why should it bother me? After all, we're at war. Who knows if we'll make it out of it? We have the right to live these moments any way we choose to. She chose to bear our master's child, and I wish her luck."

"I'm the one who needs luck here."

"Relax, pal. It'll be over soon. Another month, isn't it?"

"THAT'S NOT SOON ENOUGH!"

"It'll pass."

"Like a kidney stone, though."

"It'll pass nonetheless."

Lucius let out a heavy sigh.

He returned home, humiliated and exhausted.

"I'm home!" he announced, immediately regretting it.

 _I should have hidden in the bathroom and taken a nap_ , he thought to himself as his wife and his sister-in-law came to find him.

"Hello, my darling" he said and gave his wife a kiss. "Hi Bella."

Bellatrix gave him a dreadful glare.

"No small talk, okay. As you wish. I'm just going to go take a bath."

"Alright, my love" said Narcissa.

Bellatrix grunted.

"Is it something I did?" he whispered to his wife.

"She woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"I don't think her bed has a right side."

He immersed himself in the bathtub, letting the warm water cover him. His tired body gave in to the sensation, and he slowly felt himself drifting away. His eyelids fell, and he surrendered to a much needed sleep.

A loud, sharp shriek brought him back to reality. Before he even had the chance to try and make sense of it, the bathroom door opened violently. He screamed, and so did the intruder.

"My lord? What are you…"

"GET OUT OF THERE AND PUT SOMETHING ON" Voldemort yelled as he covered his eyes with his hand.

Lucius jumped out of the tub, still covered in foam, and wrapped himself in the first thing he found; it was Narcissa's silky pink bathrobe. He also grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hair, making a cone-shaped towel hat.

The Dark Lord opened his eyes, much to his disappointment.

"You are a disgrace, Lucius."

He looked at himself in the mirror.

"I think you're exaggerating a little bit."

"WILL YOU MOVE NOW? I'M HAVING A BABY!"

"You are… what?"

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER VERY SOON AND YOU'RE SLEEPING IN THE BATHTUB!"

He made the calculations in his head.

"Has Bellatrix gone into premature labour?"

"YES! YES SHE HAS! ARE YOU COMING?"

He stormed out of the room, impractically dragging his cloak behind him as it got stuck in corners and furniture. Lucius followed him, leaving a trail of bubbles on the floor.

Even for a newcomer to Malfoy Manor, locating the labour room was incredibly easy. Bellatrix's horrid screams could cause temporary deafness.

"Why haven't we called a midwife?" inquired Lucius, standing next to the bed in his pink robe and his towel hat.

Voldemort grabbed him from his pink collar.

"Because. We. Are. Keeping. This. Baby. A. SECRET!"

Another blood-curdling scream interrupted them.

"Oh dear… I think I can see the baby's head!" said Narcissa, who was hidden under a bedsheet between her sister's legs.

"TAKE IT OUT!"

"Bella, darling, I don't think it works that way…"

"PULL IT OUT!"

"I can't do that, you have to push…"

"I AM PUSHING!"

"I'm not a professional!"

"Just keep pushing, Bella!" Lucius advised her, trying to help out.

The inhuman noise she directed towards him shut him up.

It took her a few hours, but despite her premature delivery, Bellatrix gave birth to a fully healthy little girl.

"Why is she crying?" asked the new father, clearly concerned.

"Newborns cry, my lord" Narcissa informed him. "Would you like to hold her?"

He approached her and reluctantly took the baby in his arms, a smile plastered on his face.

"Narcissa, my love… Sorry to interrupt but I have valid reasons to think your sister has passed out."

Lucius was right; Bellatrix, exhausted from the process, was lying unconscious in a pool of blood. Lord Voldemort gave him an uninterested glance.

"Not right now, Lucius. Can't you see I'm holding my daughter?"

"But, my lord, her mother…"

"I don't care."

He left the room holding the newborn, while Lucius and Narcissa threw some cold water on Bellatrix's face, trying to wake her up.

"Where is he? Where is my lord? Is he gone?"

"Relax, Bella. He's outside. With your daughter."

"Our daughter? Is she alright?"

"Yes. Yes, she is. She's perfectly well."

Bellatrix sighed in relief.

"Can I see her?"

Narcissa went to find the Dark Lord and bring back the baby, while Lucius stood there, still in his improvised apparel.

"How dare you appear like that before our lord and his heir? You disgust me, Malfoy!" she muttered as she observed him.

"I love you too, Bella."

"Go put on some clothes, you are an embarrassment to our kin!"

"I'm not the one who let you-know-who in my you-know-what" he said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, my dear, absolutely nothing. Congratulations on your baby. I'll go put on some clothes, as instructed."

"Well done, Bellatrix" a voice echoed from the door as Lord Voldemort emerged, holding their infant daughter. "You have once again succeeded in your assigned mission. My daughter is a sight for sore eyes."

He gently lay the baby in her mother's arms.

"She has my eyes, don't you think?"

Bellatrix compared her master's blood-red eyes to the sky blue in her daughter's eyes.

"Oh, right. Well, my eyes were also blue once… Like Delphini's."

"Delphini?"

"Yes, that's the name I decided to give her."

"It's perfect, my lord."

"Not as perfect as my daughter herself." He sweeped a tear with his finger.

"How could a child fathered by you be anything less than perfect, my lord?"

 _I'm going to throw up_ , thought Narcissa, but she kept her thoughts to herself.


	6. We've moved!

This story has moved to Archive Of Our Own. You can find it at /works/13562286/chapters/31122948


End file.
